Summ'a Love
by Kag-Inuss
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M: Lemons, Violence, Drama, Action, Romance and Humor. Rated 1 on MediaMinder for best Romance Action story. Trust me, You will not be disappointed.
1. Intro

Ello everyone! ugh, school is a drag right? I mean isn't it just horrible? The teacher's, The professor's, The nasty school lunch, And your worst enemy's that your parents always invite when you have a BIRTHDAY PARTY AND TREAT THEM LIKE THERE A GOD! Yea, I think you catch my drift.

Well, let me help cool all this tension down a bit eh?

Summary: Inuyasha hasn't had a vacation in six months and he is ready to sit back and relax in the cool blue water with the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. Only problem is, before he leaves's for his big vacation, he find his now ex-girlfriend kikyo cheating on him with one of his best friends & group singer's KOUGA! So now he is even more desperate to get on a vacation more than ever. During his sunny breeze vacation along with his group D-4 which is now D-3, He lays eyes on the most beautiful girl he has ever seen . . . her name? . . . Kagome . . .

**A/N:**Some words will be put in Hawaiian and Japanese Language. I will translate them at the end of each chapter. Only some chapter's will have it.

**A/NN:**This chapter will be kinda short& long, but mostly short. All other chapter's will be long though.

**Main Character's**

Inuyasha: Age 25, Long white hair, Amber brown orbs, Demon dog ears ( pink inside, white hair outside ), 6'2, Muscular, Music Artist/Dancer/Photographer, Love's ramen, Favorite color red, Has a private jet, over 15 different cars and lives in a 6 million dollar mansion home ( 4 floors, 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a living room, dining room, guest room, kitchen, bar, theater room, gym, arcade, 2 guest house in the back, a pool, studio/recording room, a private office and a huge basement. )

( D-4/D-3: Inuyasha, Miroku, Hojo/USE TO BE KOUGA )

Kagome: Age 23, Long black hair, Midnight blue orbs, Demon dog ears ( pink inside, black hair outside), 5'5, Hour glass figure, Music Artist/Writer, Love's to sing, Favorite color blue, Has 3 private jets & over 10 different cars, Lives in a 8 million dollar mansion home ( 4 floors, 8 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a living room, dining room, guest room, kitchen, bar, theater room, gym, Beauty room, 4 guest house in the back, 2 pool's, studio/recording room, a private office and a huge basement. )

Sango: Age 23, Long black hair, Brown Orbs, 5'5, Hour glass figure, ( Singing Group Essence ) Music Artist, Love's to sing/dance/talk, Favorite color purple, Lives with kagome.

Miroku: Age 28, Black long hair, Violet orbs, 6'2, Muscular, ( Singing Group D-4/D-3 ), Love's to grope woman ( Young Woman ), Favorite color violet, lives with Inuyasha along with Sesshomaru & Hojo.

_**This is just info on the character's you don't have to review on this page if you don't want to.**_


	2. Love Is Such A Strong Word

I Do Not Own Inuyasha . . .

Summary: Inuyasha hasn't had a vacation in six months and he is ready to sit back and relax in the cool blue water with the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. Only problem is, before he leaves's for his big vacation, he find his now ex-girlfriend kikyo cheating on him with one of his best friends & group singer's KOUGA! So now he is even more desperate to get on a vacation more than ever. During his sunny breeze vacation along with his group D-4 which is now D-3, He lays eyes on the most beautiful girl he has ever seen . . . her name? . . . Kagome . . .

(**A/N:**Some words will be put in Hawaiian and Japanese Language. I will translate them at the end of each chapter.

xx

_Dear Journal,_

_I am not a human but I am not a demon either, I'ma half-demon as what they so call a Hanyou. My name is Inuyasha Takashi, lead singer of the biggest group in Tokyo Japan. I have a girlfriend named Kikyo, even though she's cheated on me twice I still forgave her even though it hurt like hell, I don't know anymore if I still do love her . . . she's just been acting up lately. Guy's, ya know what I mean . . . Right? -Sigh- Well, today is my 25th Birthday and as usual I celebrate my B-Day' every year at my cousin's " Night Club" near 21st Elem street, Of course it was suppose to be a surprise but, the only surprise there was to see my girlfriend Kikyo cheating on me with another man. Who was he? _

_I sure as hell had a good idea, IT WAS KOUGA! That son of a bitch! He was Drunk! In the fucking V.I.P room with my Kikyo haveing sex, I saw them with my own two Amber eyes . . . What did i do? What any man would do, Cuss out the girl, dump her and attack the man she was sleeping with . . . Of course I never mean't to get to violent . . . but things went from bad . . . To worst . . ._

_Flashback . . ._

_" So, Inuyasha how does it feel to be 25? " Said miroku over by the bar along with Sesshomaru._

_" Feh' I don't feel any diffrent, after all I'm a Hanyou, I feel like I'm 15 going on 20. " Inuyasha laughed._

_" More like 5 going on 6. " Sesshomaru laughed as he took another sip of his martini._

_Inuyasha scholed his brother with a low growl._

_" Ah shut up Inuyasha, you know i'm just kidding. " Replyed Sesshomaru to his brother still laughing_

_" Kidding my- "_

_" Say, has any of you guys seen Kouga? " Said Ayame walking over to the group of men with a worried expression on her face as she sat down on the bar stool and twirled back and forth a bit._

_" Nope. " Said Miroku._

_" I haven't seen him all night. " Said Sesshomaru._

_" Last time I saw him, he was here at the bar drinking to his heart content. " Inuyasha rolling his eyes. " That flea bag is probably fucking someone in the V.I.P room. "_

_" He had better not unless he dosen't want to see tommrow. " Ayame growled at Inuyasha statement._

_" Whoa, Whoa, chill I was only kidding. " Inuyasha said laughing neverously. _

_" Hmp', well you know what? I'm not, I'm going to go check and see if he's fucking off with another woman . . . and if he is SO HELP ME GOD I will kill him with my own claws, rip his dick off and put it in a BOWL! " Ayame said with red eyes._

_The three guys whimpered and so did other men who over heard there conversation._

_" Tell me your jokeing? You know kouga isn't that type of guy. " Inuyasha said taking her arm as she tryed to walk away towards the V.I.P room._

_" Oh yea, then If kouga's not that type of guy, then where is your precious kikyo? " Ayame said, as Inuyasha had a feeling in his stomach that something bad was about to be seen or was about to happen. He stood with a blank face. _

_" My point exactly Inuyasha! " She said trying to pull herself away from him but instead pulling him along with her._

_" Dammnit woman! Why are you so fucking strong?! " Inuyasha yelled trying to get out of her grasp._

_" Shut up! " She said as they reached the V.I.P room._

_He automatically zipped his lips as she tore down the door as she kicked it with her foot._

_" No one is here? " Said Ayame as she thought about it but wasn't convinced, there were still two doors left._

_So she dragged Inuyasha to the next one and tore down that door, No one was there but there was still one more door left, and as she slowly approached it, before she got to the door she heard it, and so did Inuyasha._

_" KOUGA! KOUGA! " Yelled a female voice as Inuyasha recognized it very well._

_" KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " He howled._

_It was either God or His will to let Inuyasha want to kill the both of them, He snapped himself from Ayame's grasp and punched the door opened . . . only what he saw gave him an exact idea on what to do next . . ._

_He whispered. " Kikyo . . . Whyyy? . . . " He said his head down and his bangs covering his face._

_" Ohhh Inuyasha- I- He came onto me baby. " She said as she trying to get up from the sheets of the bed but to make matter's worst, Kouga . . . was stuck inside of her . . . his member was to large and he was to hard to slide out of her so she couldn't get up but only wince in pain._

_" Does that explain why he's fucking you from behind? " He said camly as anger was building up inside him and was ready to erupt._

_" Inuyasha- "_

_" Shut the fuck up kikyo! I don't wanna fucking hear it! " He said as he balled his hands into a fist._

_As Ayame witness this is all, she thought it was best if she didn't bud in right now, but to hurt kouga later._

_" I am sick, I am tired, I can't take it any longer . . . When you said you loved me . . . Did you know I was going to give you my name TONIGHT KIKYO?! Did you even think for once, that I am a man?! That I love you?! Why do you keep hurting me KIKYO?! WHY GODAMMNIT?! WHY?! " He said, as sudden gust of wind burst threw the window of the V.I.P room as Inyasha fell to his knee's growling, turning into the demon he was never mean't to be._

_From outside the V.I.P. room_

_" Oh shit, from the sound of the V.I.P room, Inuyasha gonna seriously kill one of them. " Sesshomaru smirked. " How much I bet you Kouga's gonna win? Even if he's drunk." Sesshomaru said to Miroku._

_" I'm beting for Inuyasha $300 bucks, Cash. " Miroku said. " And you have to dress up like a $2 whore outfit on our live boradcast Interview on Tuber Tv in two weeks singing " Milkshake". _

_" Ohhh, sweet sweet, Deal! Don't cry when you lose Miroku. " Said Sesshomaru._

_" Rightt, look whose talking . . . " Miroku said._

_Back In The V.I.P Room_

_" I loved you . . . and you do this to me . . . and worst of all . . . you have sex with one of my best friends! KOUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Inuyasha yelled with anger as his eyes turned red, his claws and fangs go longer, his hair got longer, and his body begun to get stronger, he was ready to strike._

_" I-Inuyasha p-please stop- "_

_Before kouga could finish Inuyasha swung at him, hitting him straight in the stomach and then in face, picking him up and slamming him into the wall. " You tradier. " Inuyasha said picking him up by the neck. The anger took over him and he couldn't stop. _

_" Inuyasha i am sorry. " Kikyo screamed as Inuyasha heard her plead, He looked at her and then at kouga, Kouga was healing him being a demon and all, but that didn't change the fact that he was seriously hurt by Inuyasha's blows._

_Inuyasha stared at kouga for a min as he stared back, Inuyasha noticed kouga was still naked as he held kouga by his throat. Kikyo was naked also covering herself with the sheet, the little slut was scared out of her mind even though deep inside she was laughing at kouga being tormented. Of course by this time Miroku & Sesshomaru were watching the whole thing with Ayame, they were there if anything got to serious. The funny thing is, the music was so loud no one heard a damn thing._

_" Kikyo! I'm fucking done with you! " He threw kouga unto the bed and then charged at Kikyo and held her hands together tightly with his claws as her blood dripped onto his claws and hands. " Don't you ever come near me again you fucking slut! Whore, Nasty piece of shit, One of God's ugliest and worst creations! Ever to be put on this earth! How dare you hurt me! After I forgave you! I would never in my life hit a woman but you would be the first and the last I ever hit! " He said slapping her dead in the face were a whole was left in the floor._

_He then looked at her as she got up and looked at his friends out the door and the other friends he had that surrounded the door. She was embarassed. She was hurt in a way, but she really didn't give a damn._

_Inuyasha started to feel weak as he turned around and saw his friends looking at him in worry. He the felt sick as everything started to go black as he collapsed to the floor. The last thing he heard was. _

_" Man, you really need a vacation. "_

_xx_

So, you like? I hope so. So do you like it? Is there enough action? and humor? I need at least 10 reviews! Before I Continue! Please Review! Thank You! ( Kag Inuss )

p.s

Do u think i put to much violence? Or to much action?


	3. Urgent Letter, Avello Account

Guess who's back?

Sorry about all the drama with all the sudden post on my stories and my forums that happened two years ago, almost three if I'm not mistaken. There was so much crap going on, so many issues that held up my work. But I am back on fan fiction, sadly to say.. I will not be on Kag-Inuss anymore. My account will be: Avello. Just search that name and PM me. I know that I told you guys to go to Drained Gray. Yet, a lot of things happened and I was unable to attend that User. I am going to publish some fresh stuff really soon. My first project on my new account that I made two days ago, is going to be a lemon series. Also, My Baby's Daddy and Growing Pains and other popular stories that I've created will be updated as well. They will be re-posted to my new account instead of being here. After October 31st, 2011. My Kag-Inuss account will be no more. So if you would like to continue following me, please make sure to add me on my account: Avello, so that you are able to keep up with my old and new work. I really missed you guys and now I'm here to stay.

I hope after a year, my fans are still with me… Hopefully D: I really appreciate even the people who were there for me as very faithful fans and I really appreciate that. I am just sorry that I left so suddenly without warning. So if you have any problems finding my user, you can e-mail me at avello gotico (aol) com. Love You All!

Kag-Inuss/Avello

URL: (fan fiction) .net/~avello


End file.
